The Buildings Know Your Name
by Dazzling
Summary: Mic POV vignette. Yes, I wrote a whole story about Mic. Shoot me. This is a filler while I attempt to finish my series. =)


Author: Dazzling  
Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: ~blank look~ Uh-huh. Song belongs to Savage Garden.  
Summary: "..." Mic POV vignette (yes, I wrote a fic all about Mic. Shoot me.)  
Rating: PG  
Reviews and Feedback: C'mon - even if it IS about Mic.  
  
THE BUILDINGS KNOW YOUR NAME  
  
~Here I go again, I promised myself  
I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on  
I still feel exactly the same~  
  
There she is. Just as beautiful as she was when I last saw her seven months ago. And just as happy. More to the point, just as happy with him. I still can't look at him without feeling hate. Anger. And regret. Hate, because he has everything that I always wanted, and once almost had. Anger, because she chose him over me. And regret, owing to the fact that I was the one to let her go.   
  
~It's just that everywhere I go  
All the buildings know your name   
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on~  
  
Every time I come back here, I remember her. I remember what we once shared. And I chastise myself for giving it up. Many people have asked me why I did. I tell them stories that make me out to be a selfless hero, sending the woman I loved into the arms of the man that she loved. The truth is, it was a purely selfish reason. I wanted to spend my life with someone who truly loved me. And no matter how many flowers and rings and proposals I could give to her, I knew that she never would.  
  
~Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love, to your lover now  
To your love, the lover after me~  
  
I watch him pick her up, twirl her around, hear her shriek with laughter. I see her brown eyes sparkle, and wish that even once, they'd sparkled like that for something *I* said, something *I* did. It's always been him, he's the only one who's ever been able to make her eyes light up. Even when they weren't together, even when they were simply friends engaging in playful banter - it's always been him. The rest of the staff could see it. I refused to.  
  
~Am I all alone in the universe  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world  
That didn't want it anyway~  
  
Seven months on, I wonder what drove us apart. I was the one that broke it off, but what were the events that made me do so? After making what may have been the worst mistake in my life, I can't remember exactly what drove me to make it. Perhaps I finally saw what everyone else in their lives had. Maybe I was sick of pretending. I guess that I just realized that no matter where our relationship went, I would always be her second choice.  
  
~So this is my new freedom  
It's funny, I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you, I'm always twenty minutes late~  
  
Afterwards, I went back home. I couldn't stand to sit back and watch her run into his open arms. My mates said I was free. Yeah, in a way, I was free. But it was the worst kind of freedom that anyone could ever have. I was free to mull over what I gave up. Free to contemplate life without her. Free to wonder if I ever really had a chance at a proper life *with* her.  
  
~And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on to you~  
  
He takes hold of her hand, and they start to walk away. A Jarhead and a Squid, they make quite the pair. The simple display of affection cuts through my heart, but convinces me that I made the noble choice in letting her go. I still love her, and that's one of the hardest things. Watching her give the love that I always wanted to someone else is the other.  
  
~Here I go again, I promised myself  
I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name  
Cause I can't move on~  
  
FIN  



End file.
